


For her

by T_Tetra



Series: For her [1]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Tetra/pseuds/T_Tetra
Summary: A short look into the Kiryuin household a few months after the OVA. A little big of sadness, a little bit of sweetness.





	For her

For Her

Before the alarm clock could spew out its annoyingly effective noises more than three times, one firm hand made its from somewhere underneath warm blankets and braced the cold air of the room to shut off the source of many early morning wake-ups. Instead of allowing herself another few minutes of rest and comfort in the king sized bed, the lady of the house let out a quiet, tired sigh before shifting the blankets off of her fully.

 

Another morning had begun which meant a whole day of work was ahead of her. Turning her head toward the window to her right, she could see that it was still semi-dark outside, the sun about to crawl over the horizon to grace another day with its presence. Yet without waiting for this to happen, the woman swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and rose up until she could feel the fine carpet underneath her soles. With one last sigh, mourning the loss of more possible and probably needed sleep, as well as the comfort of her bed, she forced her body to fully abandon the bedsheets and instead moved with swift steps to the adjacent room to escape the cold air on her partially bare skin.

 

Once in the next room, the air became much warmer and the soft carpet changed abruptly to make way for pleasantly warm tiles with a heating system underneath that would kick into action every morning about half an hour before she would move from her bed to the bathroom. Her eyes lingered on the luxurious bathing area, large enough for several people to fit inside without invading one’s personal space but then guided her own body towards the spacious shower in front of her instead. There was no time to linger and soak, no matter how relaxing it could be. The lack of time, as well as more than enough memories about bathing, most of which made her feel sick in the stomach made the shower an easy choice.

 

When she excited the bathroom soon after, freshly showered and energized, the sun had began to peak out and ushered in the first sunlight upon this part of the world. The heat of the bathroom had slowly seeped into the bedroom as well, making it much less troublesome to walk around with bare skin showing. Not that she had any trouble with that. Over the course of the past year, she had fought more than once clad in barely much of anything in brutal clashes against her opponents and did not have a second to spare to feel embarrassed about her kamui and her state of undress. After actions such as these, it was hard to feel any kind of shame in that sense.

 

Before reaching into one of the closets her clothing was stored in, she gazed into the mirror to observe her own form for a short moment. What struck her eyes first was how her body had not changed a bit.Just looking at her toned stomach and arms was enough to let anyone know that as the physical manifestation of her determination and iron will, her body was still as ready to lunge into action if needed. That is not to say her was nothing but bulging muscles all over. She knew her body had its own allures, with her ample chest and rear being the desire of many, giving her the power to bewitch and influence. But this was all secondary to her. To be a true leader, one had to be strong. Mentally and physically to be ready to take on any challenge.

 

When her eyes wandered back up to her own mirrored face, she could not help but feel a mild disappointment somewhere in her chest. The face that looked back at her with a gaze sharp enough to cut diamonds was not the one she felt was befitting for her anymore. While watching herself in the mirror, she had unconsciously reverted back into a stance that was now reserved for work only. Furrowed eyebrows, a large frown, back as straight as a blade. It was the look of the fear inspiring leader of Honnōji Academy, the ice queen and most supreme ruler Lady Kiryuin. The girl who, at the age of 5, determined she would endure all suffering and abandon all notions of foolish hope to work toward a plan to secure the continued existence of humanity as a whole, ready to sacrifice everything to see her plan come true.

 

But that is not who she was anymore. The fight was over and they had won. There was no reason for her to be a shining symbol of discipline and the leader of a military defense force anymore. Yet, throwing off years on top of years of self-imposed behaviour and perfectly trained movements was as difficult to discard as it sounded. She exhaled loudly and softened her expression. Her tensed muscles relaxed, her frown turned less intense and her eyebrows returned to a much less intimidating position. Before she could get too critical with herself, she opened the door of the closet and picked out her usual clothing for a day at the headquarters. Clad in a navy blue womens business suit and fitting heels, she continued her morning routine.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She sat alone at the mahogany table in the kitchen, a cup of tea and a plate with a few apple slices and, strangely enough a spoonful of peanut butter set out in front of her. During a stay in the US for one of her business trips, she had met a young graphic designer that introduced her to this type of breakfast and she had been hooked ever since. It was by no means traditional or normal but she felt that none of those words suited her anyway. The tea wasn’t as good as when Soroi made it but after she had forcefully suggested for him to retire for the hundredth time, he had finally understood the implications and resigned from his position as her personal butler. She wondered what he was up to now as she watched the sun rise more and more outside, the red and orange of the early sunrise making way for the yellow and bright daylight. 

 

To watch a sunrise in such peace and tranquility without the threat of extermination and destruction of the entire world on her shoulders was alien to her to say the least. To think that just months ago, this would have been impossible and that she would have chided herself for every wasted minute that could have been spend preparing or planning put a smile of mild amusement on her face. The world made absolutely no sense, no matter how long she pondered about it. Her ambitions were fulfilled, her goals achieved and her plans, while not completely working out, had reached the end as well. So why was it that with her life goal achieved, it felt like she had only won half the battle?

 

After placing her cup and plate into the sink for cleaning at a later point, she headed to her last stop of her morning routine before she would leave the house. The noise of her heels, clacking against the wooden floor could be heard throughout most of the house but she knew that the only one left sleeping in the house would never wake from such a noise. It took more for her to wake up than that. With her mind still pondering about the nature of her continued life, what things would be coming next and all such things, she reached the room she was heading for and carefully opened the heavy door to enter.

 

The room was dirty to say the least. Not that there was filth or large amounts of dusts to be found on the surface of the objects inside this room but instead, clothes and other belongings had found their way into the most curious of places. Some simply formed piles in the ground in different positions, some were thrown over chairs or on top of the closet. The air in this room was stale and much warmer than in the rest of the house but this was most likely due to the fact that the window had not been opened in a considerable amount of time. The blinds had been closed all the way, with only a tiny bit of light making its way past the edge. This sight would usually be enough to make her sigh and order the occupant of this room to clean up after themselves this instant. 

 

But instead of saying anything, she let her eyes adjust to the dim light of the bedroom while standing in the doorframe, her shoulder resting against the old wood with her eyes staring right at the source of the loud snoring that was filling the room. In a bed that was just as graceful and big as her own, was a figure. A messy and not quite elegant looking figure that was currently sleeping like a rock. But it was this exact figure that made a smile on her face appear that barely anyone had ever laid eyes upon. A gentle, affectionate smile reserved for those very few who managed to make their way into her heart.

 

With the mess all around the room or not, she made her way towards the bed the figure was lying in with careful steps, avoiding the heaps and piles of trash and clothing with skillful steps before stopping right next to the edge of the bed to take a closer look at the girl within. As per usual, the sleeping girl barely wore anything to bed, giving any onlooker a good idea of exactly how her body looked like underneath the clothing. But this was no bother. After all, she knew the snoring girls body well enough from the many clashes the two of them had before when they were still wearing their kamuis. For she had been her strongest opponent and in the end, her saviour as well. 

 

For this snoring, barely clothed pile of a person was the saviour of the world, no matter how she behaved. And not just that, she was also her younger sister. A thought that always send a feeling of pride and love straight to her chest. Family had never been a happy word for her, with her father dead and her mother a monster that swore to destroy the world. But this girl right in front of her was her family now. Ryuko Matoi. World saviour, renowned delinquent and Satsuki Kiryuin’s new reason to strive and succeed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Ragyo had died, Satsuki had thought about dismantling the Revocs Corporation and to settle down with her inherited wealth, helping those who had been hurt by her families schemes. But she soon found a new ambition to strive for with every fiber in her body. Whenever she thought about her sister, she could feel one overpowering emotion within her that drove her to try and cleanse her family’s name from all past mistakes and to establish Revocs as a global corporation again. That overpowering feeling was the need to protect her. To work toward being able to assist her in whatever position she might find herself in. And to be here for the sister she thought she lost so long ago, no matter what. 

 

Feeling her energy reserved basically bursting with motivation for another day at work, Satsuki leaned down carefully and pulled the blanket over the curled up form of her younger sister. She then hesitated for a short moment before closing the distance between her lips and Ryuko’s head, giving it an affectionate kiss before whispering “I love you...Imouto” 

 

The sleeping form of Ryuko let out a grunt and cuddled closer into the newfound warmth of the blanket that was now over her and remained deep asleep, unaware of any other presence in the room. Satsuki could only smile as warmly as she only could do for her sister before exiting the room after avoiding the piles of clothing again. 

 

Once she was out the main doors of the building, she looked back at her family’s manor with the same smile still plastered over her face. For her, it was worth trying to regain everyone's trust in the company. For her, it was worth working early and staying late to secure their financial and social standing. For her, it was worth facing vicious competitors and fighting battles everyday, albeit these were fought with words and wits, not with swords and clothing. 

 

Yes. For her, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I tried to write for any kind of fandom in years. I know not everything lines up perfectly with the show but let us just call it artistic freedom. I write for myself when I need to calm my nerves but it struck me that I might as well share it with the world and maybe bring some entertainment to at least one person out there with my stories. So hey, if you enjoyed it, thank you.
> 
> Oh and excuse the random usage of Japanese words. Must be something that stuck with me from other fanfictions I read on here


End file.
